corposcindosisfandomcom-20200215-history
Abstract
Corposcindosis – literally “Split Body Syndrome” – (abb. CS) - An autonomic neuropathy in which sympathetic nervous system function has been divided into two distinct body regions: An upper region that is paralyzed, and a lower region that is still functional and potentially hyperactive. The word Corposcindosis is derived from corpus (body), scindo (to divide or sever) and osis (a disease process). The typical etiology (cause) of CS is surgical sympathectomy in the upper thoracic region (ETS surgery), but could also manifest as a result of injury or disease of the thoracic sympathetic nerve ganglia. The CS model generates a great number of falsifiable predictions about physiological changes in autonomic function, most of which have been reported anecdotally in the oral history. Several of these changes have been empirically confirmed in humans, several others have been confirmed in animal studies only, none have been refuted, several have not been studied at all. Bilateral thoracic sympathectomy involving the T2 ganglion invariably results in full-blown corposcindosis, and is easily recognizable under thermal imaging. Bilateral thoracic sympathectomy not involving the T2 ganglion may or may not result in full-blown corposcindosis. right| Symptoms Primary immediate regional (above the nipple line) symptoms Primary regional (above the nipple line) symptoms of corposcindosis may include: anhidrosis (inability to sweat), increase (up to 12 degrees F) in skin temperature, decreased heart rate and contraction strength, diminished baroreflex response, diminished lung volume, decreased carbon dioxide transfer out of blood, loss of vasoconstriction, loss of goose bumps, increased fat cell count, diminished lypolysis (fat burning), increased bone resorption, decreased osteoblast formation, confused stem cell function within bone marrow, delayed skin healing, calcification of arteries, chronic pain and parethesia. Cannon effects (denervation supersensitivy) Over time, as some denerved receptors become supersensitive to catecholamines, symptoms may include: rapid weak heart beat (Post Orthostatic Tachycardia Syndrome), additional pain syndromes, hypersensitivity to sound and/or light, and many other possible supersensitivity effects. Compensatory regional (below the nipple line) symptoms Compensatory regional (below the nipple line) symptoms may include: hyperhidrosis (excessive sweating), loss of libido, plus several other possible hyperactive sympathetic responses. Changes to systemic function Changes to systemic function may include: poor thermoregulation in response to both hot and cold, loss of selective brain cooling, diminished exercise capacity, and lowered endocrine function. Primary psychiatric effects Primary psychiatric symptoms may include: diminished subjective experience of strong emotions, such as fear, thrills, and excitement; diminished alertness. Secondary psychiatric effects Secondary psychiatric symptoms may include: anger, depression, suicide and suicidal thoughts. Corposcindosis is a disease Corposcindosis is a disease in every sense of the word. Corposcindosis presents the interruption, cessation, and disorder of body functions, systems, organs, glands, and muscles. Corposcindosis has a proven etiolgy - ETS surgery. Corposcindosis has an identifiable group of signs and symptoms, and presents consistent anatomical alterations. The word "disabled" and "disabling" appear in the literature with reference to the effects of thoracic sympathectomy in humans. The National Institutes of Health have included thoracic sympathectomy in their list of "neurocardiologic disorders". Corposcindosis is definable, predictable, measurable, photographable, preventable, incurable and disabling. Subjectively, ETS surgery patients may consider their corposcindosis to be “life ruining”, “hateful” and “disturbing”. QED.